Goodbye Forever Or is it?
by jls4438
Summary: Edward and Bella see each other again after 50 years. Edward never came back in New Moon. Really sweet, but a little sad at the same time. EPOV and BPOV. rated M for possible content in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. However, I made one modification. Vamp**ires can cry.

Chapter 1

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. After 50 years, I could still recognize the scent. My one true love, Bella Swan.

BPOV

It couldn't be. It couldn't… but it was. Edward. The same magnificently beautiful creature who left me many years ago. I still remember the words he spoke to me in the forest outside my father's old house. It took me over 30 years to realize that he did only want the best for me. As much as I have tried to move on, I still love him. There is no way to deny the love I had for him.

I have a husband, Travis, and three kids. I even have grandkids. I graduated from Penn State when I was 26, dedicated to get a doctorate, and became amath teacher. I retired about 5 years ago, and just moved to a quite suburb right outside Bellingham, Washington. This is the life he wanted for me, right?

EPOV

When I first smelled it, I would have had a heart attack, if that were possible. It was just as wonderful, maybe better, as it had been 50 years ago.

I was heading to my meadow. My _new_ meadow. Three years ago, we moved to a suburb outside Bellingham, Washington. For the first few days, I scoped out the whole city, trying to find a place I could relax in. Just like my meadow in Forks many, many yeas ago…

When I realized it wasn't my imagination playing tricks on me, I started to follow the scent. It was very easy to follow, it must have been fresh. It only took me a minute to get to the park, where I caught my first glimpse of her in 50 years.

BPOV

I was sitting on my favorite bench at the public park. It was almost deserted, except for the birds, which sang, it seemed, only for me. The park is only about a mile from my and Travis's home. I walk here every now and then to get away from everything, or just to think and be with nature.

It was only there for a few minutes before I felt like someone was watching me. I waited a few moments, listening to the birds. I finally looked up and saw someone standing on the edge of the gate. The moment I saw his eyes, his amazing, mesmerizing eyes, I knew it was him.

EPOV

I waited for her to look up. I quickly did the math in my head; she was 68 years old now. But it did not matter, she was still beautiful. Her skin was just as light as it had been before, but now she had small wrinkles in the corner of her eyes and mouth. She looked healthy, only a little bit bigger than she used to be, but that was good. She would have been much too frail if she stayed so skinny.

I waited for her to look up, wondering if she remembered me. She finally lifted up her head, and I saw her eyes. Although she looked much more breakable, her eyes were the same; bright and full of life. She looked right into mine, confirming that she remembered me.

At first, she looked completely shocked, just as shocked as I felt when I caught her scent. After a second, a small, warm smile appeared across her face. She tried to stand up, but I did not want her to struggle.

BPOV

In a second, he was standing right beside me. He took my hand and helped me up. I looked at him, really looked at him. He looked exactly the same, except somehow older, maybe with knowledge. His eyes were warm, liquid gold. I was safe, (light chuckle), not that I'd ever feel any other way around him.

We just starred at each other for a few minutes, his hands holding mine.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me, his voice still velvety smooth, with a slightly joking smile on his face. I caught the irony. The same question he would ask countless times all those years ago.

"I was thinking… I was wondering if…" I was searching for the right words. "If I lived the life you wanted me to."

"Well, you're going to have to tell me what your life has been like before I can answer that."

EPOV

Her voice sounded weary, but smooth. She told me about her husband, Travis, her 3 kids, and her grandchildren. She went to college, Penn State, and became a math teacher. She told me about how she loved children and teaching. She had traveled to France and Australia, staying 10 months in each.

She started telling me about Travis. They met when she was in college. He started off as a friend. They kept growing closer until they were practically living together. He proposed, and they got married when Bella was 30.

She was trying to cover it up, but I could still see the pain in her eyes. It was buried, way down deep, but it was there. Even after she had gotten married, even after 50 years, the pain I caused her… it was still there.

"That sounds really nice, Bella," was all I managed to say. I felt guilty, so unbearably guilty that I caused her to live in pain. I really hoped she would forget me. I smiled, and looked at her. She was still the same kind, loving, quiet, blushing Bella I fell in love with.

Suddenly, something occurred to me. The main reason I felt somewhat, an extremely small amount, but somewhat sane not coming back to her.

"What happened to Jacob?"

**Its a work in progress, just like my other fanfic "Phone Call." I'm trying my best, but I can't force my best writing, so if theres a few bad chapters, please forgive me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said before, Vampires can cry.**

Chapter 2

EPOV

She looked down. Oh no. I guess she wasn't expecting me to ask.

BPOV

Thinking about Jake hurt a little, too. "He…" I hesitated. "He died 2 years after you left."

I failed to tell him how much of a wreck that put me in. I couldn't see straight for months. Jake was the one stitching up the hole Edward had ripped through my chest. When Jake died, not only did the pain of losing him send me into a downward spiral, but the pain Edward caused came back. The wound that was almost healed tore open again, and I was helpless, until I met Travis. But still, I was never the same Bella.

Then something occurred to me. "You left before I became friends with Jacob. How did you know how close we were?"

EPOV

I smiled a sheepish smile.

"I uh… I came back and checked on you. I was an absolute wreck for that first year. I was going to beg, to plead with all my might for you to take me back.

"But when I saw you and Jacob, you were so happy. And you didn't have to give anything up to be with him! You were... you were perfect, Bella. You were perfect and safe and happy. I didn't know he… that you were only with him for a short while."

BPOV

That was true. I was very happy with Jacob.

I wanted to answer his original question. I gave him a small smile, indicating that he shouldn't feel guilty. He only wanted me to be happy.

"Hmm… Well, Victoria came back, but this time she brought 6 of her "friends". The pack ended up killing all 7. But, I guess they all saw that Jake was the strongest in the beginning, because 3 of them went after him at once." I did not have to finish that story. The memories were crystal clear, like a movie. A horrible, tragic movie.

We were silent for a minute. When I finally looked up at Edward's face, I saw him wipe away a single tear.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." He started to say.

"Don't be sorry. It was almost 50 years ago," I told him. "He died fighting for me." For the longest time, I blamed myself for his death. Sam visited me several times, trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault. I eventually came to terms with him, but I never saw any of the pack members again.

"If I knew... Bella, we could have been together. We could still be together now. If I only knew about Jake..."

"Really, Edward," I started to say when I still saw regret in his eyes. "I'm an old woman," I chuckled.

I looked up at him. He was smiling, but it didn't extend to his eyes. I shook my head a little. He still felt guilty.

"Edward," I started "You left me so I could have a normal, human life. As much as I wish you never left me, you can't keep blaming yourself. You were doing what you thought was best."

EPOV

After our encounter in the park, I helped her home. When she got to the front door, she turned around and looked straight into my eyes. Hers were filled with tears.

"Edward," Bella said, her voice a little shaky, "Thank you."

The look in her face told me this was a conclusion. The conclusion. The last time I would see her. The last time anyone would see her.

"I love you, Bella. I always did, and I always will."

BPOV

"I love you too, Edward." I said in a whisper. I took his head in my hands and kissed his forehead. I opened the door, took a last look at my one true love, and went inside.

EPOV

That was the last time I saw her. That was the last time anyone saw her. She died that night in her sleep.

Bella Swan, my Bella, my love, is gone.

Alice POV

I came to the funeral with Edward. I don't think I've ever seen anyone in so much pain. I'm disappointed I didn't get to see her again, but it's good Edward got to see her.

The tears poured from my eyes, but my sadness was nothing compared to Edward's. It was unbearable.

I don't know why I didn't see Edward running into Bella. I guess it was so unexpected, it slipped through. I saw her funeral though. He read the vision in my mind as soon as he got home. I could tell. He went straight to his room and broke down when I walked in that night. He tried to be strong, but there's only so much pain one can hold in.

There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think of her. He is the most selfless person I know. I was the only one who knew the only thing he truely wanted. That he would give anything, absolutely _anything_, in the universe for. The one thing he wanted more than anything in the world was to be human. From the moment he fell in love with her. He wanted to be human, to have a life, to be able to grow old and have children. He wanted to spend every waking moment with her. He wanted to make her happy.

Of course, he went to the Volturi, but they wouldn't kill him. I saw all his plans as soon as he decided them. But there was no stopping him now. He had nothing to live for. His planning went through my head as if i was thinking them up. Knocking over buildings, throwing cars... He was even thinking of hunting in their city. He quickly rejected that one. Bella would not have approved. Not that she approved of him killing himself anyway.

He finally decided on the same course of action he did the first time. Stepping out into the sunlight.

As for me, I lost the second most important thing in the world to me, only being beaten by Jasper, the love of my life. I lost my brother, my best friend. I lost Edward.


End file.
